Tsubasa's Girl Scout Troop
by kblvs2read
Summary: Sequal to Come to the Dark Side-We Have Girl Scout Cookies! The adventure of Sakura & Tomoyo's troop continues! With the aid of Fai, the troop "mom", Kurogane, and Syaoran, the girls work to sell their cookies to their insane customers!


A/N: Sorry I took so long to post the sequal! I had this typed...gosh, three months ago? But then school got so hectic with end-of-the-year projects and field trips...and I had to write a speech! I was chosen to give the speech representing our class at the graduation (No valedictorian this year-teachers said there were too many candidates). But I'm really EXTRA sorry for procrastinating so much...TT_TT I hope I can be forgiven. Anyways, read on!!

* * *

Sakura hummed lightly as she finished unpacking the last of the boxes. Standing tall, the colorful boxes were proudly lined up in neat rows, shielding the cash box from sight.

"Finished?" Tomoyo asked, setting up the final two chairs.

"Hai!"

"Here!" the black haired girl called, tossing a sash to Sakura, already wearing hers.

"Tomoyo, why are there five chairs?" Sakura inquired, "There's only Fai-san and us."

Tomoyo grinned mysteriously. "Oh, call it intuition."

Green eyes stared blankly back.

"Here's the very last case, girls!" Fai announced, pushing it under the table. "And we are ready to sell!" he cheered.

'Last site sale of the year,' Sakura reflected. 'Things certainty have changed since we first started. For one thing, Fai-san showed up! Bringing rope,' she added, grinning at the memory. 'We were introduced to Kurogane-san by Tomoyo…and Syaoran-kun,' the girl trailed off, blushing.

It was true, though. Over a month or so, the five had grown close. Just last week Syaoran had asked Sakura out on a date! Tomoyo had confided to her fellow Girl Scout that she hoped Kurogane would be prompted to do the same with Fai, smiling broadly as she said so.

Fai-san was now _officially_ their troop mom, and still just as mysterious as the day he showed up offering to help two struggling cookie saleswomen.

Sakura looked up to see Kurogane glaring at them, carrying a…bouquet?!

"Aw! Are those for me, Kuro-chi!" Fai squealed girlishly. "You shouldn't have!"

"NO!" Kurogane barked, going red in the face. "Tomoyo asked me to pick up one for her…whatever," he grumbled.

"For our neighbor. Mrs. Miyano just got released from the hospital after surgery, so I wanted to get her something," Tomoyo explained.

"So Kuro-tan did, just like a good doggy," the blonde snickered.

"You shut up!" Kurogane snapped.

As usual, the two began their banter, playful on Fai's part and extremely pissed off on Kurogane's.

"Why don't you sit down, Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

"Why?" he inquired with suspicion.

"It may be a little premature to say this…but I think you may have car trouble." the girl told him airily.

Sakura grinned behind her hand, noticing that Tomoyo had slipped off while the males had been occupied.

"Bitch." With that, Kurogane stiffly sat down, rolling his eyes and relentingly tossing the flower at Fai. "Like hell I'm buying Mrs. Miyano a new one though," he warned Tomoyo.

"Last day to buy Girl Scout cookies!" Sakura called, laughing inwardly at her friends' antics.

* * *

"What is it?" Fai asked in confusion, back from Starbucks and armed with drinks.

Tomoyo stopped laughing, attempting to reply. "Sakura accidentally-ha!-asked a lad-" she snorted, dissolving in giggles.

"I said 'Would you like to buy some _Girl Scouts_!" Sakura burst out.

The two teens began hysterically laughing again.

Kurogane told Fai, "They've been like that for 5 minutes." Massaging his temples, he snarled, "I can't take it anymore!"

The hyper blonde waved nervously at some potential customers exiting the store who were giving them odd stares. "They're, eh, on crack," he explained with an awkward laugh, indicating the collapsed Girl Scouts.

"Here's your change!" Tomoyo handed the cash to the lady (who eerily resembled Yuuko), counting it out.

"Thank you!" the Yuuko look-alike told her, stuffing the money in her purse…that had a Mokona keychain hanging cutely from it.

"Hurray!" Fai cheered, enthusiastically throwing his hand up in the air.

The girls laughed kindheartedly at him as he started singing, "We're selling cookies! We're selling cookies! That _that_, troop 19365288!(1)" referring to another troop that had beat their sales three years in a row, "We're selling Girl Scout cookies!"

"Oi, baka," Kurogane jolted Fai out of his singing, and pointed to a nervous girl clutching a few dollar bills.

"Oh..," Fai gasped, freezing midway through the disco.

"Do you want some cookies?" Sakura interjected, blocking as much of Fai as possible from view.

"No," the girl whispered, scared. Turning on her heel, she darted off, pigtails flying.

"You scared off a customer!" Tomoyo accused, jabbing a finger in the blonde's face.

"Gomenasai," Fai apologized, holding his hands out in the universal sign for 'I'm sorry. _Please don't hurt me!_'.

* * *

Almost as if the world was warming up, ready to thoroughly torture the troop, the customers got odder and odder. The four of them sighed as a man with a short beard walked off with his cookies.

"What was that guy's problem?" Kurogane grumbled. "He was all 'You? Or you?'"

Fai silently mimicked the man, passing imaginary money between Sakura and Tomoyo, acting extremely baffled.

"And that went on forever!" Kurogane roared in annoyance.

"Come on, Kuro-buu. It was only more like 2 minutes."

"There! Finally!" Tomoyo suddenly shouted. Everyone looked to where she was pointing.

Walking swiftly across the parking lot was a familiar face-

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gasped to herself.

"Finally?" Kurogane questioned skeptically. Tomoyo ignored him and called out, "Syaoran! Over here!"

"Hello Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Tomoyo-chan," the boy greeted. "Sakura-hime."

"Come sit down," Kurogane ordered.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"It'll save you from having car trouble later."

"…?" Obediently, the teen boy sat down in the last chair, just in time for fate to throw some other daft customer at them.

* * *

A, ah, _chubby_, family shuffled over. "3 of those, and of course! 6 of that!" the lady ordered, pointing at the partially depleted rows of cookies.

Slowly, she began counting out the $31.50 owed…in $1 bills.

Finally fed up, her husband whipped out his wallet and grabbed three $10s and a $5.

"See?" the wife giggled. "Get out your money slow enough, and your husband always pays! Remember that!"

"Watch out," she warned Syaoran, who was lounging next to Sakura. "I let them in on the secret!"

Clutching the cookie containers closely, she whispered in a cheesy-spooky voice, "Remember that, girls!"

With a final giggle, they left.

"If it's a family's money, does it really matter who pays?" Sakura wondered.

"Is it just me, or do they lose more of their sanity every time?" Tomoyo offered as an answer.

The other four agreed.

* * *

Gradually, the collective sanity of their customer continued to deteriorate.

Relaxing during a slow time, Fai alerted the girls, "There's a man walking our way!"

Perking up, the hopeful Girl Scouts stared at the indicated man.

Noticing their gazes, he put up a hand to block his face as he scuttled by.

"SEE NO EVIL!" he suddenly screeched as he hurried past, breaking into a full run after passing by.

"..."

"Why do we always get those types of people?" Sakura softly complained.

* * *

"This year, we're doing a program where you can donate a box to the US troops," Tomoyo informed the buyer.

"Oh sure! Here's more money, go ahead and pick a box," the distracted lady shrugged as she struggled to constrain the squirming toddler in her arms.

Sakura grabbed Lemonades (her favorite kind) and ran in front of the table. Dropping it into a cardboard box specifically for donations, she hesitantly told Tomoyo,

"Um...Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai?"

"It's upside down."

"What is?" Fai questioned, butting into the conversation.

"Our sign. It's been upside down this whole time."

"Really?!" Tomoyo gasped, and dashed over to see.

The sign that the Girl Scouts had proudly made-with Fai's help-normally read COOKIE DONATIONS FOR US TROOPS now read…well, that slogan upside down.

"Oh my god that's so embarrassing!" Fai-er, Tomoyo shrieked, aghast. "It's been like that _this whole time_!"

Quickly the two girls ripped the sign off the table, flipped it so you could read the words correctly, and re-taped it. Sighing, they flopped down in their fold-up chairs.

"I dislike scares like that." Tomoyo gasped. Sakura nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Fai-san, Tomoyo and I need to go use the bathroom. Can you watch the stand?" Sakura nervously asked, stumbling over having to say 'bathroom' in front of Syaoran.

"Sure!" Fai beamed, and the girls dashed into the store, sashes swinging.

After waiting for a couple moments, Fai spun around to face the two other men, grinning a little _too_ innocently.

"I need to go into the store for some things," he announced. "You two shall watch the stand!"

"Like hell we will!" Kurogane barked.

Syaoran, however, gave in more easily. "Fine."

"What?!" Kurogane exclaimed, turning to stare at Syaoran. "How can you give in that easily to that…_thing's_ command!" pointing at the smiling blond.

"Please, Kuro-tan?" Fai begged.

"Nuh-uh."

"Pretty please, Kuro-wan-wan?"

"Hell no."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top, Kuro-sama?" Fai begged, using the puppy eyes as a last resort.

"…only because I suddenly feel like it!" the man snapped.

Fai clapped his hand energetically. "Ok! I'll be back!" and pranced into the store.

"So what do we do?" Kurogane grumbled, breaking the silence.

"Why don't you asked them to buy some cookies?" Syaoran offered, pointing at an elderly couple with some small grandchildren tagging along.

"Oi, you! It's the last day to buy cookies!"

"No thank you," the old lady politely declined.

"Didn't you hear me? That wasn't a question, it was an order! Fork over your money!"

The smallest child began crying, and they all ran off.

"…"

"Um, Kurogane-san, you should probably _ask_ for one thing," Syaoran suggested, "and try not to make kids cry."

"I know that!" Kurogane snapped, slightly embarrassed.

"Dammit," he grumbled. "This is a hell of a lot harder than it looks."

Even though he tried (futily) again and again, Kurogane's sales skills stubbornly refused to get better.

"Shouldn't the girls and Fai-san be back by now?" Syaoran wondered.

"I smell a conspiracy," Kurogane told him with narrowed eyes.

On cure, as if trying to dispel any suspicions, Tomoyo and Sakura skipped out of the store.

"Sorry we took a while," Sakura apologized.

"There was a _really_ long line," Tomoyo emphasized. Sakura nodded energetically.

The boys stared back at them, obviously not buying into it.

Magically, Fai appeared behind them.

"Sorry I took a while! There was-"

"A _really_ long line, I know," Kurogane snarled.

"Wow! How did Kurger-burger know! He's psychic!" Fai exclaimed with wide eyes.

"…" Kurogane glared at the troop 'mom'.

* * *

Afterwards, sales plummeted as any possible customer who approached them was scared of by Kurogane's intimidating glare.

"Kurogane-san, you're scaring people off," Sakura pointed out the obvious.

"Your point?"

"Meanie!" Tomoyo told him, sticking her tongue out.

While the two were bickering, Fai asked a man who appeared to be engrossed in texting, "Today's the last day to buy Girl Scout cookies! Would you like some?"

Startled, he looked up. "Last day? How about, ah, tomorrow?"

Distracted, the man added, "That's when I get my paycheck."

Turning back to his phone, the man walked off.

"I don't think he heard you." Sakura said, once again pointing out the obvious.

* * *

"Ok, everyone! I think we've hade enough for today!" Fai exclaimed. "Let's pack up!"

Taking off the signs from the table, Sakura got a bad feeling.

Turning around cautiously, she locked eyes with someone who looked familiar…

"NO!!" the man screamed.

"Eek!" Sakura screamed back, which caused the guy to dash off.

"I-I…HIM!" Sakura shook, scared for the second time.

"I think she's scarred for life," Tomoyo muttered to Syaoran.

"I agree," he whispered sadly before saying louder,

"Are you ok, Sakura-hime?"

"H-hai," she replied weakly.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Why do we always end up asking that?" Fai wondered.

Tomoyo wordlessly pointed up.

"Ah…" everyone said.

"Dammit," Kurogane cussed, "I _knew_ somebody up there hated me!"

* * *

You know the deal-read and PLEASE review! I love criticism-it makes my stories better! Of course, praise is much liked too...^_^

(1) I'll say this just in case...this isn't a real troop! (Of course, considering it has 8 digits)


End file.
